Perform reciprocal skin grafts between mice of various strain sublines and counterparts from the NIH Colony or from Jackson Laboratories (AKR) as reference material. Perform a controlled study in order to determine whether a more reliable, less time consuming, and/or less expensive method of testing for minor histoincompatability within sublines can be accomplished. Characterize murine tumors and test histocompatability between tumor and host.